Enemistad
by Marlek Luna
Summary: "Él se moría por tenerla… lejos de él. Ella lo quería…ver muerto. Dos corazones desafortunadamente tan iguales. Dos mentes tan diferentes. Un mismo final."
1. Chapter 1 El Club de Aritmancia

¡Hola queridos amantes del FanFiction! Esta es mi primera novela Dramione, y no saben las ganas que tenía de publicarla. Verán, esta idea surgió de la nada en mi cabeza, solamente de los deseos de querer escribir una novela. Yo ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo por mi cuenta y pues, se dio por fin.

Primero que nada quiero que sepan que ningún personaje de esta novela me pertenece, son únicamente exclusivos de la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rowling. La historia y la trama es lo único que salió de mi grande y creativa cabezita.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

Besos cibernéticos.

Capítulo 1. El Club de Aritmancia.

– ¡Neville! – Hermione Granger gritaba con un dejo de desesperación. Tratando de encontrar el paradero de aquel joven pelinegro.

Hermione corría y corría tratando de encontrarlo, quería saber dónde diablos se había metido. _Quizás está en las mazmorras_. Pensó, rodando los ojos. A él se le daba últimamente por ir allá. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Neville visitando a las serpientes. Pero su visita no era en vano, no señor. Ella conocía perfectamente sus motivos. Él muy tonto estaba enamorado, y nada más y nada menos que de Pansy Parkinson. Aquella chica que hacía sacar de quicio a Hermione. No la soportaba de lejos, menos de cerca.

 _¡Pero Hermione!_ Había dicho aquella vez Neville, cuando el muchacho le contó sus sentimientos sobre la pelinegra. Hermione dio el grito en el cielo. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que serlo! ¿Qué le miró Neville a aquella cabeza hueca? Era linda, lo aceptaba. Pansy era una de las chicas más guapas del colegio ¡Pero eso no era pretexto para enamorarse de ella! Bufó Hermione con impaciencia.

La castaña se dirigió sigilosamente a las mazmorras, no quería ni pensar qué pensarían Harry y Ron si supiera que fue a ese oscuro lugar. Buscó a Pansy con la mirada, y la encontró, estaba sentada afuera de la entrada de Slytherin tomando el sol con unas amigas suyas. _Egocéntricas_. Pensó Hermione. Miró entre los arbustos, tratando de encontrar una cara conocida, hasta que lo vió. No a más de tres metros de distancia de Parkinson, ahí estaba. Aquél muchacho que la metía en problemas una y otra vez, ese pelinegro que quería golpearlo pero al segundo ya quería abrazarlo. Ese era Neville Longbottom.

– Enserio, Pansy, no sé cómo puedes ser así con Theo. Él es _taaan_ tierno contigo – decía una pelirroja con un tono tan chillón que Hermione tuvo que taparse los oídos para no ir y sacudir a ese par de tontas.

– Nicole, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Theo no es para mí? Mis objetivos son un poco más grandes y lujuriosos. – Pansy lo decía mientras que una mirada ambiciosa aparecía en su rostro.

– ¿Grandes y Lujuriosos, eh? – Dijo ahora una rubia. _Janeth Mc Gard_. Pensó Hermione mientras trataba de adivinar el nombre de la otra chica a lado de la rubia, una con cabello igual de rubio que la anterior. _¡Qué tonta! Si son las hermanas Mc Gard._ Se reprendió.

– No hablaras de Draco Malfoy, ¿o sí, Pansy? – Inquirió la otra hermana Mc Gard, Jade.

– Por supuesto que no, Jade. Draco y yo somos amigos muy íntimos, pero no en esos rumbos, si es lo que están pensando – Pansy las miro con una sonrisa pícara – Draco y yo queremos ser felices, pero no en una misma familia. Él tiene sus aspiraciones, yo tengo las mías.- Sentenció decididamente.

– Entonces, ¡Cuéntanos!, ¿Quién es el afortunado? – Dijo Janeth.

– Pronto lo sabrán queridas, muy pronto – La pelinegra trato de sonar discretamente extasiada.

Hermione calculó el perímetro, estaba un poco alejada de su objetivo y no sabía cómo cruzar sin ser vistas por Parkinson y sus amigas. Cuando creyó que iba a caer en la locura Pansy y las demás se cruzaron la puerta que daba a los aposentos de Slytherin y desaparecieron de la vista de ambos. Neville, aun sin darse cuenta que Hermione había llegado en su búsqueda, salió de los arbustos dando un suspiro lleno de algo más que puro amorío, su cara refleja la ilusión del primer amor. _Idiota_.

– ¡Longbottom, ven acá! – Hermione no aguantó más, y como no vio a ningún otro alumno de Slytherin rondando por ahí, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Neville, lo agarró con ambas manos y lo tiró de su uniforme.

Neville, que no se esperaba ver a Hermione ahí, se asustó como el infierno y dio un pequeño grito que hasta Hermione se hubiera reído si no hubiera estado tan enojada en ese momento.

– ¡Auch! Hermione, ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba Neville tratando de zafarse de la castaña que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo enojada que estaba.

– Ya lo hablamos Neville, no puedes seguir haciendo esto – Dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lo menos ruda posible.

– No puedes obligarme – Neville quiso sonar decidido pero la mirada que le estaba dando la castaña no lo hizo sonar muy convencido.

– ¡Espiar es inapropiado! – Dijo Hermione al borde de los nervios.

– No estoy espiando – Neville frunció el ceño – Solamente observo.

– Yo no lo llamaría así. – Dijo Hermione indecisa.

Neville quiso replicarle pero su oído agudizó un par de voces que venían hacia donde estaban ellos. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, jalo a Hermione del brazo y la arrastró hacia abajo cayendo ella arriba de él. Y Hermione, que no vio venir todo eso, quiso reclamarle por hacerla caer de aquella manera tan inesperada e inapropiada pero una voz un tanto perversa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Dando espectáculos desagradables, ¿Eh, Granger?

Hermione sabía de dónde provenía esa voz. Esa voz. Quería asesinar y no de una forma agradable a aquella persona que portaba esa voz. Años de insultos no fueron en vano para odiar a aquella voz. El portador de aquella desagradable voz era, por supuesto, Draco Malfoy.

– No más desagradables que tu presencia, Malfoy.

– Quisiera responder a esa patética respuesta, Granger, pero veo que estás muy ocupada con tu noviecito, y no quiero quedarme a mirar cómo se comen las lenguas - Draco escupía cada palabra con indiferencia y un odio muy notable.

– Cállate imbécil – Neville se levantó y enfrentó a Malfoy.

– Pero mira nada más qué tenemos aquí – Malfoy miraba a Neville de una manera burlona – La come libros y su seguidor. Vaya, vaya, Granger, me dejas sorprendido. ¿Es que no encontraste a nadie más que quisiera caer a tus bajos encantos?

– Te lo ad… advierto Malfoy, déjanos en paz – Aquella última frase no sonó como una orden, sino como una súplica.

– Pero si no he dicho nada insultante, ¿o sí, sangre sucia? – Malfoy esperaba una reacción por parte de Hermione. Solamente verla en ese estado indefenso le subía los mil kilos que tenía de egocentrismo.

– ¿Sangre qué? – Neville lo miró confundido.

– Déjalo, Neville, no es importante – Hermione jalaba el brazo de Neville – Vamonos, ya no quiero perder el tiempo en estupideces.

– Negar a tu sangre no te hace menos impura – Draco le gritó mientras los veía irse y perderse entre los muros del castillo.

 _Estúpida chica_. Draco la observó mientras corría con el inepto de su novio, o del que al menos él pensaba que era su novio. _¿Qué habrán estado haciendo acá en las mazmorras?_ Trataría de averiguarlo, no todos los días se ven alumnos de Gryffindor cerca de los territorios de Slytherin. Draco sonrió con perversidad, aunque tuviera que volver a toparse a aquella chica que tanto despreciaba intentaría sacarle información. Nadie pasa desapercibido para Draco Malfoy.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del castillo, cierta castaña y un pelinegro se hallaban caminando cada vez más rápido.

– Hermione, detente – Dijo Neville con cansancio – Llevamos caminando cerca de no sé cuántos minutos, pero no creo que Malfoy venga persiguiéndonos.

– ¿Quién dijo que íbamos huyendo de él? – Hermione lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué el apuro? – Dijo Neville esperando una respuesta.

– La profesora McGonagall nos está esperando en su oficina – Respondió Hermione secamente.

– ¿La profesora McGonagall? ¿Para qué nos necesita? ¿Hice algo malo? – Neville cada vez se ponía más nervioso – ¡Juro ya no volver a escaparme a las mazmorras!

– No es por eso, tonto – La castaña rodó los ojos – Quiere ver lo del Club de Aritmancia, somos los encargados, ¿Lo recuerdas?

– Ah… sí. Por supuesto – Neville lo había olvidado por completo.

– Neville, para estar en sexto grado tienes una capacidad cerebral impresionante. – Replicó la castaña.

– ¿Soy un superdotado? – Inquirió el pelinegro.

– Más bien estás súper atontado – Hermione le dedicó una mirada de exasperación.

– Cuando sepas lo que es estar enamorado, hablamos Hermione – Neville volteó la cara y fingió indiferencia.

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos. Quería estrangularlo a ver si así lograba sacar de su tonto y estúpido corazón a la engreída de Pansy. Más nada podía hacer, solamente esperar a que a su querido amigo se le pasara el encantamiento por la loca Parkinson. Dieron vuelta a la derecha en uno de los tantos muros que habían recorrido, por fin habían llegado al despacho de su profesora.

– Toca la puerta – Hermione le indico a Neville el picaporte que se encontraba de su lado. Un extraño artefacto para una maestra tan reservada. Tenía forma del símbolo Hippie. Hermione no hizo comentarios al respecto, pues sabía que si se lo contaba a Neville, el muchacho no iba a tener ninguna idea de que es un "Hippie".

– Pasen – se oyó una voz de adentro de la habitación.

Hermione y Neville entraron al despacho. _Es muy bonito_. Pensó la castaña. Tenía sillones de un color avellana, el escritorio parecía de una época muy atrás, pero igual era lindo. Hermione se dio cuenta que sobre el escritorio tenía otro signo igual que al de picaporte. _El símbolo Hippie_ , o algo así.

– Señorita Granger, Señor Longbottom – Los miro a ambos – He estado esperándolos desde hace un buen rato.

– Discúlpenos profesora – Inició Hermione – Tuvimos un pequeño percance – Miró en dirección a Longbottom, el cual se hacía el desentendido.

– No tiene importancia ya, Señorita – se apresuró a decir McGonagall – Lo que me urgía comentarles es que el equipo de Aritmancia es todo suyo. Como sabrán, o al menos espero que lo sepan, ustedes son encargados de dicho equipo. Deberán buscar a los estudiantes mejores preparados para poder competir contra otros colegios de magia. Sé que no me defraudarán – Los miró con una confianza absoluta.

– Por supuesto que no, profesora – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa muy segura.

– He de decirles – McGonagall advirtió – que para que este club sea justo e irracional, deberá tener al menos un integrante de cada casa de Hogwarts. Es decir, debe haber al menos un alumno de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. ¿Quedó claro?

– Muy claro, profesora – Dijo Neville con obediencia.

– Eso es todo, muchachos, pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios – Expresó McGonagall con cierto alivio.

Cuando Hermione y Neville salieron del despacho de la profesora no dijeron nada al respecto, iban callados caminando hacia la entrada de Gryffindor. Cada quien absortos en sus propios pensamientos. _¿Un alumno por cada casa? ¡Lo que me faltaba!_ Hermione no sabía si llorar o morir de coraje. No es que no supiera que en Slytherin había alumnos con capacidades increíbles para Aritmancia, sino que, ¡No quería convivir con ellos! Esas estúpidas serpientes podrían arruinar todo. Neville la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Hermione! – Neville estaba a punto de sacudirla al ver que no reaccionaba a sus llamados desde hace rato.

– ¿Qué? – Lo miro muy de cerca que pensó en golpearlo.

– ¿Cómo le haremos para meter a un alumno de cada casa? – Neville la miró preocupado.

– No lo sé, Nev – Hermione se quedó pensativa.

– Yo podría ir a las mazmorras – Sugirió el pelinegro.

– No, Neville – lo reprendió la castaña. No quería volver a verlo espiando a Parkinson, podrían atraparlo, sería la perdición de Neville.

– ¿Entonces? – Interrogó el muchacho.

– Podríamos… – Hermione trató de pensar en una buena idea.

– ¿Sí? – Neville esperó su respuesta.

– Podríamos convocar una reunión, o algo así, ya sabes, para no tener que ir a las mazmorras a pedirles amablemente si se quieren unir a nuestro equipo. – Hermione lo miró impaciente.

– Podría funcionar – Neville dijo no muy convincente.

– Podríamos hacer volantes – Sugirió Hermione.

– ¿Volantes? – Preguntó el pelinegro,

– Sí, pegar papeles en las paredes para anunciar que buscamos integrantes – Le respondió la castaña.

Hermione trató de convencerlo que su idea era mucho mejor que la que tenía él. Al final, Neville cedió a los caprichos de su amiga. En el fondo, él quería ir personalmente a hablarle a su amada y decirle si quería pertenecer a su equipo. Por otro lado, Hermione sabía que ni en cientos de años una persona como Parkinson iba a querer pertenecer a un equipo como ese. Aritmancia era para los estudiantes más inteligentes y brillantes. Neville no era un estudiante tan inteligente ni tan brillante, pero la profesora McGonagall sabía que si él se esforzaba, podría llegar a ser muy bueno en la materia.

Al llegar a los dormitorios de Gryffindor, Hermione se despidió de Neville. El día siguiente no sería mucho mejor que el anterior. Tenía que planear muchas cosas.

{-}

A la mañana siguiente cierto rubio iba en camino hacia el gran comedor, cuando un objeto pegado en la pared llamó su atención. Era una especie de pergamino adherido al muro. "Club de Aritmancia, ¡Se parte de nuestro equipo!" Se leía entre las primeras líneas. Draco lo miró con cierta suspicacia. _¿Club de Aritmancia? ¡Ahora resulta que los superdotados tienen un club!_ Pues bien, él lleva esa materia desgraciadamente. Pero no es como que le llame la atención unirse a tal equipo, ni siquiera sabía que habían creado uno hasta ese momento.

Siguió leyendo el contenido que tenía aquella extraña hoja, al final, con un cierto desagrado encontró a los encargados del grupo. "Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom". De la ratona de biblioteca no se extrañaba para nada pero, ¿Longbottom? ¿Superdotado? ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

– ¡Draco! ¡Draco! – Pudo escuchar una voz a lo lejos llamándole.

El rubio volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con su compañero de cuarto, Theodore Nott. El rubio lo vio sin expresión alguna y volvió a ver a la hoja que se encontraba enfrente de él.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, Nott? – Preguntó el rubio con indiferencia.

– Sólo quería que me esperaras para desayunar – Le dijo con el pelinegro – ¿Qué es eso?

– ¿Esto? – Soltó Malfoy – No es nada más que basura.

Nott empezó a leer el pergamino, su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más.

– ¿Club de Aritmancia? – Preguntó con recelo.

– Así como lo ves, ¿Ridículo, no? – Pronunció Draco en busca de aprobación.

– Para nada – Nott lo dijo con una voz calmada.

Draco lo volteo a ver impresionado.

– ¿Interesado en pertenecer al grupo, Nott? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Tal vez – Soltó el pelinegro.

Draco iba a replicar pero, de pronto, le llegó una idea buenísima. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Podría inscribirse en aquel grupo, qué más da. Él es un estudiante excelente, no pueden negarle el lugar a alguien como él.

– Ahora que lo pienso, Nott, no sería mala idea – Dijo Draco pensativo.

– ¿No? – Nott lo miró con desconfianza.

– Deberíamos apuntarnos – Dijo Draco decidido.

Draco estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando sintió a un joven golpearle el hombro.

– Oye imbécil, ¿Qué te pasa? – Le espetó Draco furioso – 10 puntos menos para tu casa, y más te vale ver por dónde caminas.

El joven, atemorizado por la reacción de Draco, no replicó nada y salió corriendo hasta desaparecer por el Gran Comedor. _Estúpido_ , dijo Draco para sus adentros y se acomodó su uniforme escolar.

{-}

Cuando Hermione fue a recoger el pergamino que había pegado cerca del Gran Comedor estaba que no salía de la conmoción. Ella ya esperaba encontrar nombres de estudiantes de todas las casas, pero lo que no espero encontrar fueron dos nombres de las personas que menos pensaba ver. Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Cómo habían terminado dos nombres de esa clasificación? Draco y Theodore, dos de las peores serpientes se habían apuntado para la próxima reunión, que sería el sábado.

– Luces preocupada, Hermione – Ginny Weasley se acercó a su compañera de casa.

– Es que… ¡tiene que ser una broma! – Hermione estaba fuera de sus cabales.

– ¿Qué tiene que ser una broma? – Le dijo la pelirroja con un tono de confusión.

– Mira esto – Hermione le entregó el pergamino – Mira los dos últimos nombres de la lista.

La castaña lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer – ¿Malfoy y Nott? – Ginny dijo con recelo – ¿Qué hacen estos nombres aquí?

– Es lo que yo quisiera saber – La castaña lucía enojada.

– Hermione, tienes que hablar con ellos, quizás ellos no estén ni enterados que sus nombres fueron puestos en esta lista – Pronunció Ginny con convicción.

– Es verdad, tendré que hablar con ellos – La castaña puso una mueca.

– ¿Puedo unirme a su Club? – Preguntó la pelirroja tímidamente – Aritmancia es una materia que me llama mucho la atención. No te preocupes, soy buena en ella – Se adelantó a decir antes de que la castaña replicara algo.

– Claro que sí, Ginny – Dijo Hermione, feliz de saber que habría otro Gryffindor aparte de ella y Neville.

– Hasta el sábado, entonces – Ginny se despidió alegremente y se fue corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.

Hermione se quedó sola con sus propios pensamientos. Tener que hablar con Malfoy y Nott no iba a ser para nada agradable.

{-}

Theodore Nott iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio cuando divisó una figura escabullirse entre una puerta muy extraña. Theo se escondió en una estatua para no ser visto, aquella puerta se fue cerrando poco a poco hasta que no quedó nada, solamente muro, como si la puerta que acababa de ver hace unos segundos no hubiera existido. Tenía tantas preguntas en su interior, ¿Por qué aquella persona entró a aquella puerta tan misteriosa? Necesitaba saberlo, y más porque, aquella persona era la misma Pansy Parkinson. Aquella mujer que lo traía volando en nubes. ¿A qué se habrá metido Pansy ahí? La duda lo estaba carcomiendo. Sin pensarlo más tiempo decidió pararse justo donde vio la puerta desaparecer, pensando que, quizás, si se quedaba parado un buen rato ahí la puerta se abriría. Pero no paso nada, ninguna puerta volvió a aparecer. Esperó y esperó pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada. _Vamos, vamos, ¡Ábrete!_ Decía Nott en su interior.

– ¿Qué haces parado ahí? – Blaise Zabini, su compañero de cuarto, lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Tú qué crees? – Theo seguía concentrándose pero nada pasaba aún.

– No lo sé, dímelo tú, Nott – Blaise seguía mirándolo intrigante.

– Vete a molestar a otro lado, Blaise – El pelinegro quería que lo dejaran solo. Con la presencia de su amigo no hacía más que desconcentrarlo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a besarte con la pared? – Le dijo Zabini en un tono pícaro.

El pelinegro se rindió de no ver aparecer la puerta por la que había pasado Parkinson – Es inútil – Soltó Theodore cansado.

– ¿Qué es inútil? – Blaise lo miró curioso.

– Abrir la puerta – Contestó Theo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Blaise pensó que su compañero se había vuelto loco – ¿De qué hablas? Aquí no hay ninguna puerta.

 _Tal vez sólo funciona con chicas_ , pensó el pelinegro – Olvídalo, Blaise – _Será mejor intentar luego_ , supuso el muchacho – Vamos al Gran Comedor, muero de hambre.

{-}

– Hola, Pansy – El muchacho de ojos azules la miraba impaciente.

– Hola – Dijo Pansy fingiendo timidez – ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando? – Inquirió la muchacha.

– Solo un par de minutos, estaba ansioso por verte – Pronunció con sensualidad.

Pansy sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, tuvo que escaparse de sus amigas para poder llegar hasta ese lugar. Pero eso ya no importaba, estaba con él. Tan atractivo en persona, y más de cerca. _Le gustaba_ , tenía que admitirlo, una parte racional de su cabeza le decía que hacía lo correcto en gustarle. Tenía que gustarle, él era el candidato perfecto. Guapo y rico, muy rico. Justo lo que su familia esperaba de ella. Se acercó con pasos decididos hacia él.

– ¿Qué tan ansioso? – Le susurró a la oreja una vez que llegó a su lado.

– Tan ansioso como para hacer esto – Volteó la cara hasta ponerse frente a ella y le robó un beso. Pansy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Él estaba tratando de entrar en su boca, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos un beso más profundo, más íntimo. Y Pansy lo dejó, abrió su boca con una sensualidad que lo estaba matando por dentro. Con ambas manos sujetó su cabeza para profundizar el beso, ella lo abrazó de forma que sintió como el cuerpo de él iba subiendo de temperatura. Pero no debería dejarse llevar. Deberían ir más cierto que estaba disfrutando aquel beso de una forma pasional, pero había algo. Faltaba algo. Le quería, pero no pasaba de ahí. _No lo amaba_. Dejaron de besarse.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el chico de forma inquisitiva.

– No es nada. Es solo que… No nos queda mucho tiempo, mis amigas deben de estar preguntándose dónde estoy – Soltó su agarre y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? – Le preguntó el muchacho con inquietud y desolación. No quería que se marchara tan rápido, el solo tenerla a su lado le hacía sentir vivo.

– Te lo haré saber en una carta. Hasta pronto, querido – Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa sensual, incluso sexy, lo que provocó que algo en el estómago del muchacho. La quería, y mucho.

{-}

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo queridas lectoras! Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este capítulo. Quisiera saber qué piensan sobre él. Si tienen alguna crítica, ya sea buena o mala, es bienvenida. Siempre he pensado que las críticas se hicieron para ayudar al escritor** **J**

 **Una pregunta, ¿Les gustaría un triángulo amoroso en esta novela? Sé que aún es muy pronto para decirlo pero me gustaría saber qué piensan, háganmelo saber please :D**

 **No se olviden de dejar un review, valdría mucho para mí.**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**


	2. Capítulo 2 Malentendidos desagradables

**¡Hola lectoras! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO. He tenido mucha tarea en la universidad, mis musas no querían funcionar, estaba a punto de darme por vencida, pero lo logré. En fin, espero puedan perdonarme.**

 **Quisiera aclarar una cosa, en esta novela aún no estoy segura si existirá Voldemort o no, no me imagino esta novela con mortífagos, lo más seguro es que no haya ninguna de esas cosas. Pero Draco seguirá siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre, eso sin dudarlo.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más interrupciones los dejo leer.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Besos cibernéticos.**

Era un viernes cualquiera, el sol brillaba, las nubes tenían ese toque primaveral que hacía sonreír a cualquiera. Para Hermione Granger, era el peor día de su vida. En primer lugar, porque había tenido una fuerte pelea con su compañero de casa Ron Weasley, ese pelirrojo sí que se las apañaba para hacerla enojar más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. Y en segundo lugar, era que no había podido hablar ni con Malfoy ni Nott para hacerles saber que sus nombres estaban en las listas del Club de Aritmancia. No era que quisiera que ese momento llegara, es más, lo evitaba a toda costa, y más porque no quería enterarse de que realmente fueron Malfoy y Nott los que anotaron sus nombres en el pergamino. No quería enterarse de la verdad, y según su lógica era mejor evitarla. Volvió a sacar su lista del Club a darle un último vistazo, los nombres agregados en la lista eran:

"Hannah Blake" - Ravenclaw

"Cedric Diggory" - Hufflepuff

"Ginny Weasley" - Gryffindor

"Patrick Lemieux" - Ravenclaw

"Nicole Jones" - Slytherin

"Draco Malfoy" - Slytherin

"Theodore Nott" - Slytherin

"Hermione Granger" - Gryffindor

"Neville Longbottom" - Gryffindor

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que aparecieron aquellos dos nombres en la lista. A Hermione le hervía la sangre nada más de pensar a Malfoy y Nott como integrantes del Club. Necesitaba encontrarlos, a cualquiera de los dos. Entró en el Gran Comedor y divisó no muy lejos a sus dos amigos, Harry y Ron. El pelinegro en cuanto la vio le dedicó una sonrisa y la saludó. Hermione llegó hasta donde estaban los dos y se sentó al lado de Harry. Como había peleado con Ron esa mañana, el pelirrojo sólo se limitó a observarla, sin decirle un _Buenos Días_. Hermione dejó pasar ese detalle y prefirió concentrarse en su desayuno.

– Hermione, mañana tendremos entrenamiento de Quidditch, y me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos – le dijo Harry alegremente.

– Gracias, Harry – Agradeció la castaña – Pero no puedo, mañana tendré una reunión con el Club de Aritmancia – lo dijo casi en una mueca.

Cosa que para el pelinegro no pasó inadvertida – ¿Te pasa algo?

– Oh no, no. Es sólo que no me anima mucho ir – Dijo Hermione con el rostro entristecido.

– Creí que iba a ser emocionante para ti – Le espetó el chico.

– Y lo es – Afirmó la castaña – Es sólo que – Hermione no se atrevía a contarles sobre lo de Malfoy y Nott, prefirió ocultar ese detalle – tenemos muchos trabajos por hacer, y además hay que estudiar para los exámenes.

– Hermione – Dijo Harry en una forma exasperada – Para los exámenes falta como medio siglo, relájate y disfruta el día, hace un buen clima hoy.

Harry, en parte, tenía razón. No iba a dejar que aquellas serpientes le arruinaran su día. Prefirió olvidar un momento el problema con el Club y disfrutar del banquete. Más no sabía que aquel momento agradable acabaría en cuanto vio a Malfoy y Nott entrar por la puerta con un toque de elegancia, se sentaron en sus lugares habituales y comenzaron el festín. Hermione se les quedó mirando por un rato. Draco, que sentía una mirada puesta en él, volteó a varios a lados en busca de aquella persona, miró en dirección hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y la encontró. Observó a Hermione con sutileza y le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita, como si tratase de seducirla. Por otra parte, la castaña le volteó la mirada y soltó un _Pff_ con resignación, en su interior aún quería creer que todo era un malentendido, pero por lo que acababa de suceder estaba menos convencida de ello.

– Buenos días, queridos estudiantes – La voz del director la hizo volver a la realidad – Quisiera hacer un brindis por algunas cosas que han pasado – Levantó una copa en señal de que todos levantarán la suya – Ahora que todos tienen la copa en alto, prosigo – Se aclaró la garganta – Quiero brindar porque hoy, Hogwarts, luce mejor que nunca. Durante años hemos tratado de darles la mejor seguridad a nuestros estudiantes, y hoy, damas y caballeros, lo hemos logrado. Hemos utilizado los mejores hechizos para no dejar entrar a nadie que ose dañar a un estudiante de nuestro colegio. Esto es por ustedes, jóvenes. Ustedes hacen de Hogwarts un mejor lugar y les agradezco cada minuto que pasan aquí. – Miró a cada casa con alegría – Salud por Hogwarts – empezó a beber la copa que llevaba en mano.

– ¡Salud por Hogwarts! – Gritaron estudiantes de todas las casas.

Para Draco todo era más que pura palabrería. Nunca estarán libres del mal, siempre habrá malhechores acechando el lugar. Rodó los ojos mientras levantaba la copa con desgana y tomaba de su zumo de calabaza.

Para Hermione era un triunfo lograr que Hogwarts se convirtiera en un lugar seguro, sabía que no había que descartar la idea de que quizás pudiera ocurrir algo, siempre hay que estar al tanto de todo. Sin embargo, hoy era un día de celebración y había que festejarlo como es debido.

{-}

Al acabar la ceremonia y el festín, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. No era hasta después de dos horas que Hermione tenía sus clases, así que se despidió de Harry y decidió salir a los jardines a disfrutar del ambiente. Era normal que se encontrara despejado, pues la mayoría estaría en clase. Buscó un lugar donde poder leer con tranquilidad y encontró un árbol grande y corpulento en donde nadie iba poder verla ni molestarla. Sonrió con entusiasmo y se dirigió a su objetivo. Una vez que se sentó y se acomodó, sacó un libro para estudiar y se concentró en él en los siguientes 20 minutos, pero su lectura se vio interrumpida por un par de voces que le llamaron la atención, con cautela se asomó solo unos centímetro para descubrir que se trataba de Parkinson y un muchacho que ella conocía solamente de vista, creía haber visto su nombre en la lista del Club de Aritmancia, no estaba muy segura. Los miró con suspicacia y trató de escucharlos con atención, se recrimino mentalmente por tal descortesía. _¡Espiar es inapropiado!_ Le había dicho a Neville, pero ahí estaba ella, escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más, Pansy? ¿Cuánto tiempo más mantendremos en secreto nuestra relación? – El muchacho la tenía abrazada por la espalda, susurrando todas esas cosas al oído, cosa que hizo sonreír a Parkinson.

 _¿Nuestra relación?_ Hermione no creía lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. _Pansy tiene novio_. De repente, Neville apareció en sus pensamientos.

– Ya te lo he dicho, cariño – Decía con voz inocente – Aún no estoy lista para que la gente se entere. Además, no deberíamos de estar aquí, alguien podría vernos.

– No me interesa – la abrazó con más fervor – y lo sabes – Le dio un dulce beso en el cuello, lo que erizó la piel de la muchacha.

– Basta – Se soltó del agarre del muchacho y lo miró de frente – Aquí no. Tenemos que vernos donde siempre, a las 8, no tardes – Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Hermione.

 _Con que donde siempre, eh?_. Hermione estaba dispuesta a sentarse de nuevo en el lugar donde había estado pero una voz la hizo sobresaltarse deliberadamente.

– Escuchando conversaciones donde no te invitaron, qué descortesía de tu parte, Granger – Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz, Draco Malfoy se acercó a la chica de cabello alborotado, la miró como si no valiera la pena y cruzó los brazos en busca de una respuesta.

– Si escucho conversaciones ajenas, no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy – Le escupió tratando de mirarlo con la misma indiferencia en que él lo hacía.

– No eres para nada sensata – Soltó de pronto – Y además, estabas escuchando una conversación que involucra a una amiga mía, así que, sí me incumbe, sangre sucia – Le miró con desprecio.

La castaña estaba que echaba humos por las orejas, quería golpearlo, de eso estaba segura, pero debía de controlarse. _Respira hondo, Hermione; no te dejes engañar, solo te quiere ver enojar._ En ese momento Hermione recordó lo del Club de Aritmancia, tenía que preguntarle fuera lo que fuere, no iba a tener otro momento como ese, y aunque se moría de ganas por golpearlo, oculto todo ese odio y lo miró desafiante, en su rostro se podía reflejar cierta angustia pero el chico no lo notó, estaba más concentrado en darle un rápido vistazo a la muchacha que, por lo que Draco pudo observar, tenía unos buenos dotes femeninos. Draco, al ver que la castaña no respondía y con cierta recriminación mental por el rápido escaneo que le acababa de dar, dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la voz de la castaña lo detuvo.

– Espera, Malfoy, necesito decirte algo. – Dijo con seriedad.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco y volteó a ver a la chica– Solo tienes un minuto, rata de biblioteca. Dime, ¿Para qué soy bueno?

 _La verdad, para decir pura mierda_ , pensó Hermione. Dejó pasar ese comentario de su mente para tener el valor de decirle lo siguiente – Tu nombre y el de Theodore Nott aparecen en la lista del Club de Aritmancia.

– ¿De verdad? – La miró con una ceja alzada.

– Sí. – Dijo Hermione.

– ¿Segura? – Preguntó de nuevo Draco, esta vez acercándose un poco a la castaña.

La muchacha quería dar un paso atrás pero eso sólo demostraría que le tenía miedo y Hermione no dio ni un solo paso. – Segurísima.

– Ah, gracias. De todas formas yo lo puse ahí, estúpida. – La miró con arrogancia y retrocedió los pasos que avanzó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – La castaña lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Tú eres la inteligente, Granger, sabes lo que quiero decir.

– ¿Quieres pertenecer al Club de Aritmancia?, ¿Por qué? – Lo miró incrédula.

– Tengo mis motivos – Draco se acomodó en pose para largarse de ahí.

– Quiero que me los digas, ahora – Hermione no sabía de donde saco el coraje que la hizo decir aquello, pero Malfoy no lo tomó nada bien.

El muchacho acortó las distancias entre ellos y la empujó hacia el árbol que estaba a espaldas de la castaña. – Mira, sangre sucia – Exclamó con determinación – A mí nadie me dice qué debo o no debo hacer, mucho menos alguien como tú.

– Suéltame, maldito – Hermione estaba sintiendo como algo nuevo surgía en su interior, y fuese lo que fuese, le preocupaba. Sentir a Draco cerca de ella era desagradable, pero no pudo evitar temblar ante su contacto, y mucho menos si lo tenía demasiado cerca.

Draco al darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en la castaña, malinterpretó sus temblores de otra manera.

– No sabía que mi cercanía te alteraría las hormonas, Granger. Dime una cosa, ¿Te parezco atractivo? Debes estar ansiosa por que un chico se acerque de la manera en que lo hago yo – Se acercó un poco más.

– ¿Te excita esto, sangre sucia? – Todo eso le susurraba en sonidos apenas audibles para Hermione. Fue la última frase la que le hizo reaccionar de una manera brutal. Flexionó su rodilla lo más fuerte que pudo, dando en la entrepierna a Draco. El chico al sentir aquel despiadado golpe cayó de bruces contra el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

– No me causas ni la más grata excitación, imbécil. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí la próxima vez. – Hermione recogió sus cosas y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del rubio, se marchó por los corredores del castillo.

Miró su reloj y maldijo para sus adentros. Apenas había pasado una hora y no sabía a dónde más ir, necesitaba estar en un lugar donde Malfoy no se apareciera. Tenía miedo de verle después de lo que acababa de suceder, juraría que la vio con ojos de venganza cuando se marchó de los jardines, no quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera hacerle si se la volvía a encontrar a solas. Sin mucho entusiasmo se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, al parecer, querer estudiar al aire libre no es una idea tranquilizadora después de todo. Al llegar al lugar buscó una mesa desocupada, encontró una a no más de 3 metros y se dispuso a sentarse. Había pasado ya un buen rato sin que alguien le molestara, o peor, que Malfoy apareciera por la entrada en su búsqueda con el único propósito de maldecirla.

Se paró y fue a los estantes para buscar un libro que necesitaría para Aritmancia. Caminó con tranquilidad mientras tarareaba una melodía que había escuchado en quién sabe dónde. De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, Hermione, sacando su varita en posición de ataque, estaba dispuesta a lanzarle una maldición si ese alguien tenía intenciones de lastimarla, por suerte, no era algún enemigo, era Neville.

– En nombre de todos los magos, ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? – Neville la miró con desconfianza.

– Discúlpame, Neville. He tenido un mal día. – La chica agachó la cabeza en busca de arrepentimiento y guardó la varita en su bolsillo.

– ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? – Se ofreció el muchacho.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

– Bueno, si necesitas a alguien, sabes que estoy para ti. – La miró con toda la confianza del mundo.

– Lo sé, Neville. Lo sé. – Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Oye quería preguntarte – La miró dudoso – ¿Ya tienes a los integrantes del Club? – El pelinegro la miró de forma inquisitiva

– Supongo que sí. – Respondió Hermione no muy convencida.

– ¿Supones? – Neville frunció el ceño.

Hermione sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo dudando si entregárselo o no al pelinegro.

– Es que… lo que vas a ver no te va a agradar. – Aseguró la muchacha.

– Pero qué tonterías dices, trae acá. – Le quitó el papel de las manos y comenzó a leer. Pero algo le llamó la atención de aquellos nombres. Esto tenía que ser imposible. Neville miró el pergamino con incredulidad.

– Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto, Hermione? – Preguntó el pelinegro muy confundido.

– Ni yo misma me lo explico, Neville. – Hermione no quería ya ni ver el pergamino. Evitó la mirada de Neville y se enfocó en los estantes llenos de libros. Como si éstos fueran más interesantes que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

– Tienes que hablar con ellos cuanto antes, esto tiene que ser una equivocación. – Neville se disponía a salir

– Desgraciadamente, no lo es.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Quieres decir que Malfoy y Nott están por su cuenta? ¿Por qué ellos quisieran pertenecer al Club? – La miró escéptico.

– Le pregunté personalmente a Malfoy pero no quiso decirme.

– Le haremos hablar quiera o no. – Sentenció el muchacho.

– No, Neville. Déjalo así, no podemos hacer nada. Todo estudiante que desee estar en el equipo tiene que ser bienvenido.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Hermione? Estamos hablando de Malfoy y Nott. No podría soportar verlos todos los sábados, bastante tengo con verlos entre semana. Harán de mi vida un infierno. – Cada palabra que Neville decía, lo hacía con terror en su rostro.

– Tendremos que aguantarnos, los Gryffindor somos valientes y como tales Gryffindors aguantaremos hasta el final. No tenemos de otra, no me mires así. – Le suplicó la muchacha.

– Como tú digas, Hermione. – Se rindió el pelinegro al ver que era imposible cambiar la opinión de la chica.

– Sé que no los soportas, ni yo misma lo hago, pero ya traté de hablar con Malfoy y no salió nada bien, dudo que con Nott sea diferente. Lo mejor será aceptarlo y ver qué ocurre mañana. – Hermione le dio a Neville una palmadita en el hombro.

– Creo que tienes razón. – Dijo Neville, incapaz de replicar.

– ¿Y cuando no? – Hermione le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y se dirigieron a la mesa.

{-}

 _Maldita impura estúpida_. Draco paseaba sobre los pasillos con una cara de pocos amigos y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino. Pero sus pensamientos catastróficos no eran en vano, cierta chica castaña era la culpable de tales enfados. Necesitaba hacerla pagar, verla sufrir. En ese momento, estaba dispuesto a buscarla y lanzarle un crucio, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse, tenía que pensar en cómo podía fastidiarla, hacerla enojar hasta el punto de no poder más. De repente recordó el club de Aritmancia, _ese maldito y estúpido club_ , solamente se había apuntado porque tenía la intención de molestarla un rato, pero era más que claro que no pensaba ir a las sesiones. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sonaba mal. Podría hacerle un par de juegos sucios. Encontraría la manera de hacerla enfadar al punto de llorar por clemencia.

Draco caminaba con cierta elegancia, pensando en muchas ideas que llegaban en su cabeza, cada una más diabólica que la otra. Era más que claro que quería hacer pagar a esa chica por el accidente en los jardines. Y vaya que iba a lograrlo. Con pasos firmes se dirigió directo hacia su siguiente clase: Pociones.

{-}

Hacía el mediodía, Hermione estaba un poco más tranquila, pues cierto rubio no había aparecido en su camino. Se encontraba en camino al Gran Comedor cuando se encontró con Ron, él la miró dispuesto a saludarla, pero recordó que seguía enojado con ella y siguió caminando como si no la hubiera visto. Hermione rodó los ojos, ya no aguantaba esta situación, y estaba decidida a acabar con ella.

– Ron, no puedes evitarme toda la vida – La castaña caminó hacia él dispuesta a correr en cualquier momento si es que el chico trataba de huir.

– ¡Lo haré mientras pueda! – Le gritó con ironía, aún sin voltear a verla.

– Tenemos que acabar con esto, Ron. Es estúpido.

– No puedes acabar con algo que nunca empezó. – Ron seguía caminando, incluso un poco más rápido que antes.

– Detente, Ronald Weasley – Le espetó la chica.

– ¿Y si no quiero que me vas a hacer? – Esta vez volteo a verla, dando pasos hacia atrás, caminando al revés.

– No te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra. – Dijo Hermione decididamente.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y yo soy el estúpido?

– Nunca dije que lo fueras, dije que la situación era estúpida. – La castaña le miró impaciente.

– No voy a pedirte perdón, si es lo que quieres – Le aseguró el pelirrojo.

La muchacha se detuvo en medio del corredor, Ron, al observar que ella se detenía también lo hizo y la miró desafiante.

– ¿Por qué siquiera me esfuerzo en quedar bien contigo? – Hermione pensó en voz alta. Estaba rindiéndose. No quería que la amistad de Ron y ella se fuera al tubo por una estúpida pelea pero él no le dejaba otra opción. Se habían peleado a causa de Lavender Brown, una chica rubia con cabellos ondulados. Todo empezó cuando Ron se la presentó, pero ahí no fue donde todo se fue al carajo, sino al día siguiente, el pelirrojo quería saber lo que pensaba de Lavender. Hermione, tratando de parecer lo menos insultante posible, dijo:

– _No creo que mi opinión importe demasiado. – Le respondió la chica._

– _¿Y por qué no habría de importar? – El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido._

– _Es solo que, no querrás saber lo que pienso de ella, Ron._

– _Vamos Hermione, sólo es una simple pregunta, no quiero que me respondas un problema de Aritmancia o algo parecido. – Le soltó con ironía._

– _Está bien. – Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró directo a los ojos. – Me parece una chica exuberante. – Le dijo esperando que no se enfadara._

– _¿Exuberante? – Enfatizó el pelirrojo._

– _Más bien, excéntrica. No creo que sea tu tipo, Ron. – Hermione no quiso decir lo último, no de la forma en que sonó, y a decir por la cara de Ron, éste no se lo tomó nada bien._

– _Eso lo dices porque es más linda que tú. – Le espetó el muchacho._

 _Aquel comentario hirió a Hermione más de lo que pensó. Los dos se quedaron callados, sin moverse, rígidos como una roca. Pasó no más de un minuto y la chica lo miró con seriedad, con la manga de su uniforme se limpió las gotas de llanto que empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Ron la miró cansado de su actitud y le dijo:_

– _Lo lamento pero tú te lo buscaste, Hermione. – Y por primera vez en su vida, el pelirrojo la miró con indiferencia._

 _Hermione soltó un bufido de exasperación y miró hacia el techo. – Me insultaste – Su voz sonó dolida – y dices que yo me lo busqué, no tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza, Ronald Weasley._

 _La castaña se paró de inmediato, incapaz de soportar otro ataque de insultos por parte de su compañero de casa. Pero el chico no la iba a dejar irse tan rápido, le agarró el brazo y la hizo voltear a mirarlo. La miró como si hubiera descubierto algún oscuro secreto que la involucraba a ella y se alejó como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa._

– _¿Sabes qué? – Dijo más para ella que para sí mismo – Ahora entiendo todo._

 _Hermione no entendía a qué se refería con "todo", lo miró en busca de alguna explicación, y Ron, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, soltó:_

– _Lavender me lo contó pero no quise escucharla, qué ciego he sido todo este tiempo._

– _No entiendo de qué me hablas, Ronald._

– _De tu egoísmo, Hermione. – La miró con cierto enojo._

– _¿Mi egoísmo? ¿Egoísta en qué? – Cada pregunta tenía menos sentido en su cabeza – ¿Pero de qué estupideces estás hablando?_

– _Por primera vez en mi vida, una chica como Lavender se acerca a mí sin intención de pedirme la tarea o robarme uno que otro galeón. – Explicó el chico – Ella se acercó a mí porque vio en mí lo que ninguna chica pudo ver. Ella quiere una relación de verdad conmigo, Hermione. – La miró con una sonrisa irónica – Dime, ¿Cuántas oportunidades en la vida se presentan así?_

 _Hermione lo miraba con suspicacia. Ron hablaba como si estuviera hipnotizado, todo lo que pronunciaba lo hacía mirando al más allá y luego volteaba a verla a ella y seguía con su discurso. Tenía que aceptarlo, quizás se excedió un poco al llamar a su novia "excéntrica", o decirle que no era "su tipo" pero, ¡oh vamos!, si a simple vista se ve que Lavender no quiere una relación seria con Ron, era de suponer que las chicas se podrían acercar a él con otras intenciones. Ron había crecido, ya no era más un niño, se le notaba en sus músculos en proceso de desarrollo, y aquella voz tan varonil, Hermione le dio un vistazo de arriba hacia abajo, hasta ella se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que Ron se había puesto, pero era nada más cuestión de tiempo para que otra chica aparte de Lavender se fijara en él._

– _Lo único que quería era que fueras feliz por mí. – Le dijo el chico con desilusión._

– _Y lo estoy, Ron, de verdad. – Dijo Hermione con tranquilidad._

– _Claro que no, lo único que vienes a hacer es tratar de arruinar mi relación con ella. Ya veo tus sucias intenciones y déjame decirte que no te va a funcionar. Lavender me lo advirtió pero yo no la quise escuchar. – Se recriminaba una y otra vez._

– _¿Qué te advirtió? Ella no sabe nada de mí. – Se defendió la chica._

 _Pero Ron ya no la miraba a ella, miraba dentro de ella, como si tratase de meterse en su cuerpo y saber hasta sus más oscuros pensamientos._

– _Solamente quieres ser tú la que resalte de nosotros tres. Eres tan despreciable, Hermione._

 _Aquella frase no se la esperó jamás, ¿Resaltar de ellos tres? ¿Pero de qué diablos está pensando Ron? ¿Y qué se cree esa estúpida de Lavender que puede venir a decir cosas de ella como si la conociera? Hermione estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, su cara se estaba empezando a tornarse de un color rojo._

– _¿Soy despreciable? ¿Eso crees de mí? Bien, quédate entonces con tu noviecita, a ver si ella te soporta tanto como yo lo he hecho._

– Won-Won, querido, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan… solo? – Lavender Brown hizo su aparición por los pasillos. Miró a su novio con una sonrisa demasiado socarrona.

Hermione al verla entrecerró los ojos, no confiaba demasiado en esa muchacha. Y no sabía que tantas tonterías le había contado a Ron sobre ella.

– Ya no importa, Lavender. Vámonos, el ambiente aquí es demasiado desagradable.

 _No sabes qué tan desagradable puedo llegar a ser, Ronald Weasley._ Pensó con malicia.

{-}

Pansy Parkinson entraba en la sala de Slytherin cuando visualizó a sus amigos sentados en los sillones junto a la chimenea. Estaba tan agotada, mentalmente hablando por supuesto. Había tenido que estar con su supuesto novio a escondidas, pero ya no soportaba ésta situación. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué habían empezado a salir a escondidas. Tal vez era hora de que la verdad se diera a luz, _es lo que él hubiera querido_ , se dijo a sí misma.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a la chimenea, Draco y Theo le echaron un vistazo, Pansy se veía un poco deprimida, tenía una esencia diferente.

– Vaya, vaya, Pansy – Draco la miró curioso – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– ¿Por qué la acechas así? – Theo le recriminó.

Pansy volteó a ver a sus compañeros. Estaba cansada pero aún así los miro fijamente. Draco se levantó del sofá y caminó alrededor de la chimenea.

– Verás, Theo, esta chica ha estado desapareciendo misteriosamente por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y no nos dice a dónde va, esto me huele a un romance anónimo – escupió con escrutinio.

Draco sabía de lo que estaba hablando, había visto a Pansy con el chico sin identidad por los jardines, en el cual Granger también los había visto. Si Pansy no les había contado nada era por algo, quizás el muchacho era pobre, o peor aún, de una sangre inferior a la suya.

– No hace falta que me molesten con sus tontas insinuaciones – declaró Pansy.

– ¿Nos vas a decir con quién te has estado viendo? – Draco la miró inquisitivo, quería una razón de por qué Pansy se ocultaba de gran manera.

– ¿Qué te pasa Draco? De seguro ha estado haciendo cosas de mujeres, ¿no es así, Pansy? – Theodore preguntaba de una forma inocente. Había estado observando a Pansy desde las oscuras esquinas del castillo. Sabía que ella se iba y se metía en puertas extrañas donde no podías entrar, pero su dulce corazón nunca pensó que ella estuviera viéndose con otro hombre. Quizás era porque no quería aceptar la idea de que ella nunca lo iba a querer de la forma en que él la quería.

– Draco tiene razón, Theo. – le dijo Pansy mirando a Theo y después a Draco. Soltar aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba – He estado viendome con alguien.

– Al fin, la verdad ha sido revelada. – Alzó los brazos, burlesco de la situación.

– No empieces Draco Malfoy. – Le amenazó la chica, viéndolo de forma severa.

– Ya enserio Pansy, dinos la verdad. -Theo pensaba que todo era una simple broma. Porque no podía ser verdad que Pansy esté viendo a alguien más.

– Esa es la única verdad, idiota. – Le soltó Draco a Theo con fastidio.

– ¿Y tú quién eres para llamarme idiota, idiota? – El pelinegro le preguntó molesto.

– Chicos, basta. – Pansy levantó las manos tratando de calmar a los chicos.

Draco se paró de su asiento, Theo lo miró desde su asiento, siendo cauteloso a cada paso que éste daba. El rubio se dirigió a su amiga y le dijo:

– Pansy aclarame una duda, porque me muero de ganas por saber quién es él, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es rico? ¿Pobre? ¿De clase media, quizá?

Pansy lo miró como si eso la hubiera ofendido pero no hizo reclamos – Es de buena familia, es todo lo que diré al respecto.

– Entonces no entiendo nada. – Soltó Draco.

– ¿Entender qué? – Pansy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– El por qué no nos dijiste antes.

– Por qué tenía miedo, ¿sí? – Pansy casi lo dijo gritando, pero no llegó a tanto. – Me asustaba que llegará a más. No lo sé. Ustedes no entienden – Pansy los miró a todos. – Lo quiero. – Aquello no era más que una mentira, no lo quería en absoluto, pero tenía que aparentar.

– Qué patético. – Draco le lanzó una mirada de descaro.

– No lo es, Draco. – _Qué difícil situación, por Dios_ , se dijo a sí misma.

– Ningún Slytherin puede enamorarse, eso sólo es para débiles.

– Cállate, Draco. – Theo se paró de su asiento y lo enfrentó.

– No me digas que tú también, Theodore. – El rubio lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

– No malinterpretes, no dejare que insultes a Pansy, ella es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, y la apoyaré en todo. – Eso no era tan del todo cierto, porque estaba que se moría de celos por saber quién era aquél tipo que Pansy quería.

– No trató de ofenderla, es mi amiga. – Soltó Draco con amargura.

– Es mi amiga también. – Pronunció el pelinegro.

Draco y Theo se miraron desafiantes, pero sin odio en sus ojos.

La puerta principal se abrió y la cara de Blaise Zabini apareció entre ella.

– Lindas caras – Los miró burlones a todos.

– Cállate, Zabini.

Draco empujó a Blaise y subió las escaleras directo a los dormitorios.

– ¿Qué le pasa?

Pero nadie le contestó, Pansy bufó y se marchó también a los dormitorios de chicas.

Theo solo alargó su mano hasta el hombro de Blaise y dio dos palmaditas, se dirigió a las escaleras sin antes voltear al dormitorio de chicas, justo en la puerta donde la culpable de su corazón roto estaba por dormir plácidamente, sin siquiera saber que él cargaba una gran tristeza a causa de ella, suspiró y siguió subiendo para llegar a su cama y dormir por la eternidad, dejando a un Zabini confundido en la sala de estancia de Slytherin.

 **Si se dan cuenta, Cedric Diggory sigue vivo, eso es porque Voldemort no existe, y por consiguiente no lo mató. ¿Será acaso él, el novio de Pansy? ¿Serían buen partido?**

 **Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. :)**


End file.
